1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller frame for a foldable stroller, and especially relates to a stroller frame having a connection device capable of simultaneously folding three support members connected thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are strollers designed to be foldable for satisfying the request of small folded volume and easy carry. The way thereto utilizes pivot devices to make the frame of the stroller foldable for reducing the volume thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a side view of a stroller 1 in the prior art. The stroller 1 utilizes a plurality of pivotally-connected parts to form a frame including a front-leg support member 12, a rear-leg support member 14, an upper support member 16, a seat support member 18, and a pivot device 20. On the whole, the length formed by the upper support member 16 and the front-leg support member 12 is the longest, so the pivot device 20 is disposed at the place where the upper support member 16 and the front-leg support member 12 are connected so as to reduce the height of the folded stroller 1. In the embodiment, the pivot device 20 is disposed at a position such that the lengths of the upper support member 16 and the front-leg support member 12 are substantially equal. It is added that the lengths herein are defined by referring to rotation axes of pivotal connections.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which illustrates a side view of the stroller 1 in FIG. 1 after being folded. The upper support member 16 and the front-leg support member 12 can rotate to each other by use of the pivot device 20, and the rear-leg support member 14 and the seat support member 18 follow to rotate to be folded. Obviously, the length of the folded stroller 1 is still longer than that of the front-leg support member 12 or the upper support member 16, even than that of the rear-leg support member 14. In fact, in the embodiment, the height of the folded stroller 1 depends on the sum of the length of the rear-leg support member 14 un-connected to the pivot device 20 and the length from the pivotal connection between the rear-leg support member 14 and the upper support member 16 to the pivot device 20.
Therefore, the length of a folded stroller does not depend just on the longest length formed by adjacent support members thereof; however, most of the pivot devices of the present strollers can fold only two support members simultaneously. In the above embodiment, even though the pivot device 20 is moved to another disposition position, the length of the folded stroller 1 is still longer than that of any of the support members.